cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerulean Sylvester
Synopsis Cerulean is a character in My Enigma : Tales of Quintessence, and a side character who likely will have a bigger role in the future. He is a childhood and present friend of Blaine, but, due to the two's tight schedules and fitting in with different crowds, they struggle to speak anymore. Cerulean and Blaine have no clue of the other's Enigma. His character codename is Emulsion. Extra Cerulean is incapable of seeing color. Appearance Cerulean has medium-length tousled gray hair which manifested from abnormal indecisive levels, silvery eyes, a collared shirt, tattered jeans, and checkered slip-ons. Personality Cerulean is a chill individual who is mostly calm and handles things in a very practiced relaxed manner, however, he can be frightened when things become too intense. He is a very groggy male, lacking sleep and has insomnia. He frequently yawns and is tired, and thrived from this has very little interest in things. Only caring or joining in if he needs to. Cerulean's Past In the past Cerulean, due to his multiple insecurities, questioned his intentions and morals and ultimately overthought things. Until meeting Bridget and with her 'bubbly' personality, persuaded him to not overthink things as often, but keeping the overthinking persona as a quirk. Later in life he trained to match up to Bridget's abilities but ultimately caused himself to lose sense of color, wary of what others would think he kept this as a secret between him and his close friend, Blaine. Blaine never told a soul even once the two departed from each other's lives due to personal things such as Blaine having to take care of his younger brother Drake and Cerulean trying to continue a friendship with Bridget, whom had multiple friends unlike Cerulean who only had her. In the last year of middle school Cerulean met Nolan who overtook Blaine's role as closest friend and the two have been close ever since their encounter. Enigma E'nigma: Leviathan' Leviathan is a versatile water oriented Enigma. The user has enhanced pores that allow the user to exude and generate water from their body, the amount of water is dependent on the user’s hydration, and if dehydrated the user may accidentally slip blood, sweat, or amorous liquids through their pores. The pores on the user’s body can be shifted into a central location or moved at will by the user of the Enigma, commonly displayed as able to merge the pores together into the user’s palm and shoot a blast of highly-pressurized water toward the target. Which brings on another topic, pressurized water that can potentially cause recoil could dangerously impact the user by means of their pores exploding and leaving circular crevices or wounds on their body, allowing them to bleed out or not be able to make the best use of Leviathan. Leviathan also, ultimately, can be considered the most versatile Enigma, as once the user gains mastery through spontaneous actions, adrenaline rush, or just pure training they can become able to manipulate the water they generate from their body, allowing them to willingly shroud themselves or others in water, displayed also able to retract the water into the bodily source and reuse it, however reusing water that has been exposed to the material world could sicken the user via contamination. Using their centralized pores the user can also seemingly provide themselves with a thin layer of acidic water, able to dispel any attacks or dangerous means that try to permeate their body from the exterior, this technique or tactic is considered the crocodile side of the sea monster this Enigma is based off of— Leviathan. One of Leviathan’s many uses consist of centering it into one dominant body part, such as the mouth and allowing the user to concentrate their saliva into a ball that’ll proceed to be a cyclonic rush of water that cascades from their mouth, but leaves it severely dry as a drawback. Naturally, this Enigma is best sheltered in sea areas, as, in the sea this Enigma thrives. When the user is submerged in water they take on a form that solely is a forced adrenaline rampage, making them lose control of themselves and are pushed to an orgasmic feeling when inflicting the horrors of the sea on another being, their skin becoming hardened and blistered with scales. The vitality of this Enigma relies on the user’s sense of self, moreover they never forget their purpose or meaning, and stick to the rules. Extra Cerulean favors cold beverages. He strongly dislikes condescending people, which leads to him and Solomon having a very rocky relationship. But the two can cooperate if needed.